


[Fanart] (you'd think) sure, he's got everything

by myvividreams



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fanart, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Jason Todd Has Amnesia, Mermaids, Mostly Gen, Underwater, mermaid jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myvividreams/pseuds/myvividreams
Summary: Prompt from 3isme:"Humanity escaped to settlements in the bottom of the sea after the world's skies were filled with acid rain. Humans live in clear, underwater domes connected by tunnels that can be sealed off when the ocean breaks in and floods the lives of survivors. Dick spends most of his sparse free time staring out into the ocean, wishing he was as free as the beautiful sea creatures that swim by. One of those creatures swims right up to him, separated by only the pane of the dome. To Dick's astonishment, it has the same face as Jason, someone he thought had drowned four years ago in the flood that destroyed his home."
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	[Fanart] (you'd think) sure, he's got everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [3isme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3isme/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* I would have written a summary but the prompt explained things pretty well.


End file.
